


Kinktober Day 20: Hot-dogging feat. Victuuri

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass Play, Grinding, Jock Straps, Kinktober, Locker Room, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Victor convinces Yuuri to engage in a little post-practice relaxation in the locker room.





	Kinktober Day 20: Hot-dogging feat. Victuuri

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU HEAR MY HEART BEAT
> 
> It's been too long since I wrote these two <3<3<3
> 
> It's my shortest one, but it was a lot of fun ;)

Yuuri gulped, backing against the lockers as if he was terrified of the beautiful, half-naked man before him. Hell, maybe he was. 

Victor was gaudy. Outrageous. Spontaneous at times.

  
But jumping him in the men’s locker room after practice was something that gave Yuuri a twinge of anxiety.

“V-Victor!” he sputtered, gripping the towel that hung low on his lean hips. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Victor drawled, hand flicking out as he spoke.

Yuuri’s eyes trailed along his magnificent body, roaming over the sculpted planes of muscle before landing on the egregious bulge in his bright red jockstrap.

“I-I don’t know if I can have sex in here,” Yuuri muttered, glancing away as a delicate flush painted his cheeks.

“Hey.”

  
Victor’s voice was soft as he stepped in front of Yuuri, cupping his face in his hand. “I locked the door. Everyone else has gone home. I know that you are nervous, but I also know this is something on your fuck-it list.”

“Don’t call it that!” Yuuri squeaked, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline as he slapped a hand across Victor’s mouth.

His heart was hammering. It was true that voyeurism made the list of fantasies Victor had begrudgingly pulled out of him, and the thought of his idol bent over one of the locker room benches, begging for Yuuri’s cock had him semi-hard.

“Besides,” Victor continued, trailing a finger down Yuuri’s bare chest. “If you don’t want to have sex, we could just fool around.” His crystalline blue gaze was searing as he stared Yuuri down, licking his plump lips before a feline grin stretched across his features. “At least for now.”

A compromise. So like Victor who was always there to catch Yuuri whenever his mind sent him hurtling into the deep waters of anxiety and chaotic thinking. He let his worries go and decided to trust Victor, as he had learned to over the past few years, allowing himself this foray into pleasure.

Yuuri gripped Victor’s biceps and moved, twisting them both so he could push Victor towards the lockers, the Russian’s hands coming up to brace himself. Yuuri stepped behind him, pulling Victor’s hips back so that he was bent at an angle, ass tucked neatly against Yuuri’s cock.

He wanted to slip into Victor’s tight ass and pound him against the cold metal, but that seemed like to much for his first go at public sex. Instead, Yuuri dropped to his knees, hands spreading Victor’s toned cheeks to expose his perineum.

“You’re so good to me, Vitya,” he purred, his Eros side taking over as his hot breath fanned out against Victor’s puckering entrance.

“ _ Y-Yuuri _ ,” Victor sighed, leaning into the lockers and thrusting his ass up into Yuuri’s grasp, his feet inching farther apart to give Yuuri easier access.

Yuuri nipped the delicate skin of Victor’s inner thighs. His tongue traced up Victor’s crack, stroking a few times as lightly as possible as Victor shivered beneath him. He moaned into Victor’s flesh, closing his eyes and losing himself to the task at hand. Victors whimpers clued him in on where to go and what pace to set, and Yuuri enjoyed his ability to extract the most from his lover, his leisurely attentiveness driving Victor wild.

When Victor’s thighs began trembling, Yuuri stiffened his tongue, letting it slip past the tight ring of muscle. Victor cried out, hands scratching at the metal lockers, hips bucking at the intrusion. Yuuri wanted to tell him to still, that everything would be fine, but he couldn’t and instead focused on driving his tongue forward and pulling it out, repeating the motion as Victor came apart beneath him.

His cock pulsed beneath the towel, but Yuuri was determined to finish what he started. He licked his palm, bringing one hand around to Victor’s front, stroking his cock in time with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Victor moaned, head banging with a soft thump against the lockers as his muscles clenched, his passage tightening around Yuuri’s tongue as he neared release. “Yuuri, that feels amazing.  _ Ahhh! _ ”

Yuuri used a finger from his free hand to join his tongue, stretching Victor as he worked him, his pace increasing to match the frantic huffs coming from the man above him. Yuuri’s mouth was greedy, sloppily licking and fucking Victor’s hole with urgency, his head bobbing to accommodate his new rhythm.

“Yuuri, I’m–” Victor’s thought was cut off as a groan tore from his throat.

He came hard over Yuuri’s fist, his tongue working him through his climax, lapping delicately at his hole as he rode through the waves of pleasure, panting until he came back down.

“Hnn,” Yuuri moaned softly, smearing the moisture from his mouth along Victor’s ass, biting hard enough to leave a bruise before he kissed his way up Victor’s hip, his spine, until he was nipping at the taller man’s throat. “Stay just like this, Vitya,” he purred, towel dropping to the cold tile floor as he slipped his aching hardness between Victor’s cheeks.

The moisture from his mouth was still there, but Yuuri didn’t want to chafe Victor’s sensitive skin, so he let the saliva pool in his mouth, watching it dribble down his done and drip between the round, firm globes of Victor’s ass.

He gripped either cheek and pushed them together as he slid his cock back and forth, the wet heat surrounding him as he fucked Victor’s perfect ass.

“God, Vitya,” he groaned, tightening his grip as Victor pushed back against him, moving his hips in time with Yuuri’s thrust. “Your ass is perfect.”

Victor let out a throaty chuckle, head hanging between his stiff arms, silver hair swaying as Yuuri rutted against him. Yuuri watched, gaze hooded over his warm, amber eyes as the tip of his cock peaked out at the top of Victor’s crack before slipping back down. His fingers were bruising against Victor’s flanks, but he couldn’t stop his intense grip as pressure built in the pit of his belly.

“ _ Yuuri _ ,” Victor moaned, looking back over his shoulder and biting his bottom lip as one hand slid beneath the elastic of his jock strap, his fingers resting atop Yuuri’s. 

He was every wet dream Yuuri ever had. The blush covering his cheeks, the love bites along his back, the way his damp hair clung to his neck and forehead. Fooling around with Victor in the locker room was everything Yuuri imagined it could be.

Yuuri wanted to look back down and investigate the way his hands and cock were turning Victor’s ass an alluring shade of pink, but he couldn’t break that cerulean stare. 

“Come on me,” Victor cooed, bending even lower so his ass was sticking up in the air, his muscles clenching around Yuuri’s length.

Yuuri grunted, thrusting harder, his legs quaking from so much strenuous effort as his fingers burrowed deeper into Victor’s flesh. Suddenly, heat spiked in his blood, his stomach clenching as he zeroed in on the slapping sound of his slick cock slipping between Victor’s cheeks. 

“Fuck,  _ Vitya! _ I’m–” Yuuri cried out, hips stuttering as cum spurted from his length, painting the luscious globes of Victor’s ass. 

He watched, helplessly fascinated by the sight of his own seed shooting across such perfection, the sticky substance smearing along the perfect curve of Victor’s ass. Some of it landed on the jock strap and Yuuri reached down to wipe it away with a shaking finger.

He looked up to find Victor watching him and he brought his finger to Victor’s mouth and his pink tongue darted out to lick away Yuuri’s cum. It was one of the most erotic things Yuuri had ever seen.

Even after all they’d done together, they were still able to explore new terrain and find new ways to bring each other pleasure.

“I love you,” Yuuri said, eyes still fixated on his partner.

Victor rewarded him with a soft smile. 

“I love you, too.”

It was a while before either of them were able to leave the locker room, and by the time they did everyone else was gone for the day. 

Even though he was nervous at first, Yuuri was glad Victor pushed him out of his comfort zone, a grin slapped to his face as they walked, hand in hand, back to their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more Victuuri prompt for Kinktober that I'm super psyched about! It's voyeurism (and I kinda set it up here...). What do you think Victuuri would be up to in public?
> 
> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Tumblr! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
